El Aprendiz De Bill Cipher
by DarkThunderX
Summary: Dipper Deberá De Batallar Contra Un Demonio Tetra Dimensional el Cual Quiere Adueñarse Y Esclavizar Su Dimensión, ¿Sera Dipper Lo Suficientemente Fuerte? ¿Podrá Derrotarlo? Pues Hoy Dipper No Solo Luchara Para Salvar Gravity Falls Sino a Todo El Mundo. Alerta de (Pinecest) osea DipperxMabel. Quisas Futuro Lemon.
1. El Aprendiz De Bill Cap 1

Hola a todos, esta es mi primer fanfic de Gravity Falls y como han de suponer no soy bueno en eso :v pero bueno espero que les guste este primer capítulo nos vemos. Perdonen Las Faltas Ortográficas

 _: Pensamientos:_

 **: Flash Back:**

El Comienzo

Capítulo 1:

Era una fría noche de invierno en los bosques de Gravity Falls, la nieve caía sin compasión alguna sobre los pinos del bosque, mientras los animales y duendes del se refugiaban del insoportable frio un portal color dorado se abría lentamente entre medio de los árboles.

Una figura humanoide se asomaba desde el portal, los animales al sentir una presencia malévola emerger del portal se asustaron de sobre manera y escaparon de la zona. Una vez que el ser humanoide salió completamente del portal miro a su alrededor y sonrió.

¿?: valla Gravity Falls que bueno es volver, han pasado 3 años desde la última vez que he estado aquí - dijo aquel ser humanoide.

No aparentaba tener más de 16 años, era de piel clara y cabello castaño y una sonrisa algo burlona en su rostro, poso su mirada explorando a sus alrededores, blanco era el único color que apreciaba su vista, pudo ver que un duendecillo del bosque lo miraba con un terror absoluto al punto de estar paralizador por el miedo, su sonrisa se hiso un poco más grande de los que ya era y con un chasqueo de sus dedos el pobre duende fue sintiendo como su oxigeno se acortaba y su vida se acortaba lentamente por la falta de aire.

Luego de unos segundos el duende callo sin vida en la nieve y los únicos animales que quedaban en esa zona escaparon rápidamente al sentir tremendo poder demoniaco salir de ese ser.

¿? POV:

Mmm, veo que mi poder es lo suficientemente alto incluso para poder aplicarlo sobre los seres paranormales de Gravity Falls – dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada

Debo estar en la mitad del bosque que si mis cálculos son correctos conecta entre la cabaña del misterio y el pueblo, me pregunto cómo lo han pasado desde mi ausencia – mientras soltaba otra carcajada

Valla últimamente me he sentido feliz por todo, pero debe de ser por el increíble poder que poseo. Tal vez se pregunten quien soy pues esa respuesta es muy fácil.

Mi nombre es…. Roderick Pines o mejor conocido por todos como Dipper Pines hermano gemelo y actual pareja de Mabel Pines y Sobrino nieto de Stanley y Stanford Pines. Y yo soy el aprendiz de Bill Cipper.

De seguro se preguntan como que actual pareja de mi propia hermana y sobre todo gemela pues todo empezó hace 3 años antes de ir a hacer mi entrenamiento luego de ser elegido como aprendiz de Bill mi ex-enemigo y ultimo maestro.

Todo empezó cuando.

 **Flash Back:**

 **Era una calurosa tarde en el condado de Gravity Falls, eran aproximadamente las 7 de la tarde yo y mi hermana en ese entonces solo teníamos 13 años nos encontrábamos en el pueblo junto a nuestros amigos.**

 **Con Wendy, Soos, Pacifica y Mabel nos encontrábamos de camino a una fiesta que Robbie había organizado que al llegar fuimos recibidos por este mismo**

 **Valla no sabía que vendrían, pero conociendo a Wendy ya me era de suponerse que aparecerían en cualquier momento – Dijo Robbie**

 **-Hola Robbie – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo**

 **-Hola Soos, Pacifica, Mabel y niño Mabel – saludo con algo de burla**

 **-Hey no era necesario que me digas así – respondió dipper cruzando los brazos y frunciendo un poco el seño**

 **-Ya Dipper no te enojes solo te lo ha dicho en broma – dijo Mabel con una sonrisa en su cara**

 **Dipper solo se limitaba a sonrojarse mientras veía la sonrisa de su hermana, al principio trataba de evitar la tonta idea de haberse enamorado de su hermana ósea era su hermana maldita sea pensó en que le dirían sus padres al enterarse de esa cruel realidad que lo atormentaba internamente, aunque siempre aparentaba está bien, no lo estaba, se sentiría vacío el pensar que ella lo abandonaría al enterarse de que estaba enamorado de ella, pensó en las cosas que no solo su hermana le gritaría (Degenerado, maldito incestuoso, me das asco) y un sinfín de cosas más que hasta el día de la fecha lo atormentaban.**

 **-Vamos Dipper no te estanques en recuerdos que la fiesta está por comenzar - le dijo Mabel mientras lo tomaba de la mano y se lo llevaba casi arrastras mientras este solo se limitaba a sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba.**

 **Pasaron aproximadamente 4 HS desde que la fiesta había comenzado ya mucho jóvenes estaban tirados en el patio totalmente borrachos y dormidos e incluso había uno arriba de una mesa con una botella de cerveza en una mano mientras bailaba y gritaba a lo loco donde había gente que lo alentaba a seguir bailando, los gemelos se encontraban sentados en unas silla que había en el patio un poco mareados debido a que habían probado las bebidas y estaba sufriendo los efectos de por así llamarlo su primera ¨borrachera¨ mientras hablaban de incoherencias Mabel saco un tema que incomodo un poco a su gemelo**

 **-Y dime Dipper – dijo Mabel – tú estás enamorado de alguien oh de seguro es Pacifica verdad – le dijo mientras se reía un poco**

 **Dipper se sonrojo y ya arto de su situación le dijo – de echo si Mabel y no es Pacifica**

 **-Entonces Dipper quien es – le respondió Mabel**

 **-Es mmm Es – Dipper se estaba empezando a poner nervioso**

 **-Ya Dip dime quien es – Mabel le siguió insistiendo**

 **-Mmm ahh es es – estaba empezando a sudar y asustarse**

 **-Vamos Dip dímelo – mientras Mabel acercaba más su cara a la de su hermano**

 **-Es es...ERES TU – grito a todo pulmón mientras acerco más su cara y le planto un beso a su hermana, al principio sintió miedo, miedo de que su hermana le diera una bofetada y le gritara de todo, pero el miedo y el terror se fueron cuando sintió como era correspondido.**

 **Para ellos era un momento mágico no sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado segundos, minutos, horas, pero no les importo no les importaban si eran vistos besándose en frente de todos, pero el aire se fue de sus pulmones y reclamaban aire así que se separaron poco a poco viéndose a los ojos**

 **-Te amo – le dijo Dipper mientras ponía una mano en la mejilla de su hermana la cual estaba completamente sonrojada y con un poco de sudor**

 **-También te amo Dip – mientras abrazaba a su hermano – pero desde cuando que estás enamorado de mi**

 **Desde que te libere de tu burbuja empecé a enamorarme de ti, al principio no quería aceptarlo, pero con el tiempo vi que ese sentimiento era imposible de evitar así que solo me lo guarde en lo más interno de mi ser – le respondió un poco apenado**

 **-Oh Dipper – le respondió Mabel mientras en sus ojos se formaban algunas lágrimas y acto seguido juntaba sus labios nuevamente con los de su hermano**

 **Una vez que el beso termino Dipper le pregunto – dime Mabel tu mmm qui quieres ser mi mi novia – mientras se ponía nervioso y empezaba a sudar más de lo que ya estaba**

 **Oh claro que si Dip te amo con todo mi ser – mientras Mabel lo abrazaba**

 **-Gracias Mabel me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo – le dijo Dipper mientras correspondía el abrazo**

 **-Woow Porque tan cariñosos ustedes dos – les decía Wendy mientras venia acompañada de Soos quien cargaba a una dormida Pacifica en sus brazos**

 **-Emm Nada – mientras ambos se separaban bruscamente**

 **-Bueno la fiesta acabo así que volvamos a la cabaña – les dijo Soos – Vamos a mi camioneta que yo los llevo mientras colocaba a Pacifica en el asiento delantero junto con Wendy y él se colocaba en asiento del piloto**

 **Los gemelos se posicionaron en el asiento trasero y se tomaban de las manos sin que nadie los vea.**

 **Fin Del Flash Back.**

Dipper se encontraba completamente cubierto de nieve perdido en sus recuerdos, se sacudió y empezó a flotar mientras decía:

-Será mejor que me valla de aquí es hora de reencontrarme con mi familia, pero primero iré a la cabaña para saber cómo la habrán pasado en mi ausencia – lo dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa en su rostro – espérame Mabel porque Dipper Pines Ira por ti – mientras salía disparado a toda velocidad a su primer objetivo el cual sería la antigua cabaña del misterio esperando a que sus tíos - abuelos se encontrara allí.

 _ **Continuara.**_

…

 **Y díganme que les pareció el primer capítulo subiré cada vez que pueda :3 pero igual son libres de opinar sobre la historia así que adiós hasta la próxima nos leemos luego.**

 **Reviews :v**


	2. El Aprendiz De Bill Cap 2

_Eh aquí el segundo capítulo de esta serie. Disculpen la demora :v_

 _Comencemos_

 _: Pensamientos:_

 **: Flash Back:**

Capítulo 2:

Recuerdos Y Reencuentros

En el medio del bosque una curiosa cabaña cubierta de nieve se hallaba totalmente tranquilla, una chica de aproximadamente 16 años. Se encontraba en el ático mirando hacia la única ventana donde solo se veía como la fría nieve caía fuertemente sobre los árboles. En su mirada se podía reflejar un poco de paz combinada con tristeza, se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos y el nombre de esta chica no era nadie más que Mabel Pines.

Mabel Pov:

3 años, 3 malditos años que ya han pasado y todavía no lo veo – un suspiro salía de mis labios mientras recordaba la desaparición de alguien importante para mí, después de todo como no sentir tristeza sobre el hecho de no poder saber nada de él, no sabía de su paradero y el hecho de saber si se encontraba vivo o muerto me carcomía interiormente.

Aún recuerdo la última vez que lo vi.

 **Flash Back:**

 **Nos encontrábamos en la cabaña con nuestro tío Stan, Ford se encontraba en su laboratorio en ese momento, habían pasado aproximadamente 1 mes desde que Dipper y yo confesamos nuestros sentimientos en aquella fiesta. Éramos muy felices en ese entonces, pero todo se fue a la basura el día que estúpidamente decidí ir a pasear por una zona que no conocíamos del bosque, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue invitarlo cosa que no dudo ni un segundo en darme una respuesta positiva.**

 **Nos encaminamos al bosque mientras sentía como los rayos del sol que traspasaban los arboles acariciaban mi cara y la suave brisa que había hacia que me relajara, con Dippy nos adentramos más en el bosque, en una zona que no conocíamos bien, pero medio igual y seguimos nuestro camino mientras íbamos tomados de la mano.**

 **Dime Mabel – me había dicho – porque quisiste venir a pasear por estos lugares, si sabes que son un poco peligroso y el hecho de que Bill pueda aparecer en cualquier momento hace que me incomode un poco, al muy bastardo no le basto con que lo borráramos de la existencia. El estúpido triangulo parlante siempre sabe cómo volver a este mundo.**

 **Ya calma Dipper – le respondí y seguidamente le di un fugaz beso en sus labios para que se calmara un poco, cosa que funciono.**

 **Ya tranquilo Dippy, estas más paranoico de lo normal hoy. No habrás estando tomando el raro café que prepara el tío Stan ¿verdad? – le dije regañándolo un poco.**

 **Que no, claro que no, es solo – me contesto con algo de duda.**

 **¿Es solo que Dipp? – le dije con un poco de severidad mientras cruzaba mis brazos.**

 **Es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento, siento como si alguien nos estuviera observando – pude oír un poco de temor en sus palabras.**

 **Le iba a responder, pero de repente observe como todo alrededor nuestro se tornaba todo de un color gris, tomé más fuerte la mano de Dipper mientras se escuchaba esa loca risa que asustaría a cualquiera.**

 **Ohhh pero que sorpresa, pero si son los gemelos pines, el Pino y la Estrella Fugaz, que se suponen que hacen en una zona tan inexplorada y perdida como esta – oía su estúpida risa lo cual me hacía enfurecer un poco, iba a decir algo, pero Dipper se me adelanto.**

 **Que haces aquí Bill, para que nos trajiste aquí – solo podía oír odio en su voz lo cual me sorprendió un poco.**

 **Nada solo pasaba por aquí y no pude evita ver el hecho de que están tomados de la mano y se estaban besando, que no se suponen que son hermanos – solo me sonrojé un poco, pero no sabía si era de vergüenza o de furia – pero no importa ya que yo no soy nadie para juzgarlos, ya para eso están esas patéticas criaturas que tienen por nombre ¨HUMANOS¨ - nos dijo mientras hacía énfasis en la palabra humanos.**

 **Ya cállate Bill para qué demonios estas aquí – grito Dipper.**

 **Oh bájale a tus humos Pino, pues si te preguntas a que eh venido pues es muy fácil de responder. VENGO POR TI – el grito que lanzo por poco me deja sorda, pero en ese momento era lo que menos importaba. Como apenas termino la frase solo se nos vino una cosa en mente la cual solamente era correr por nuestras vidas, sobre todo la de Dipper.**

 **Corrimos todo lo que pudimos hasta el punto en el que las piernas ya casi no nos respondían, Pero no importa cuando corramos al final él nos atraparía, yo solamente soltaba lagrimas no por mi si no por mi hermano, el miedo a perderlo era muy grande. En un momento el me agarra la cara y me besa, cuando el beso termino lo que me dijo me dejo paralizada.**

 **Mabel tu corre a la cabaña y ponte a salvo, me escuchaste – dijo con voz elevada**

 **Pero Dipper que pasara contigo – le respondí totalmente preocupada.**

 **Nada yo solo lo distraeré y tu escaparas, es a mí a quien quiere no a ti – aunque sus palabras eran un poco fuertes solo asentí y me fui.**

 **Y esa fue la última vez que lo vi.**

 **Fin Del Flash Back.**

Sentí como una lagrima caía sobre mi mejilla al recordar ese trágico echo, estúpido Bill, estúpida vida, estúpido destino, tu solo quieres que yo sufra ¿verdad?

Solté un suspiro mientras escuchaba como la puerta de mi habitación se habría, era mi tío Stan que unos minutos después me avisaba que ya preparo el almuerzo, que me lave las manos y baje.

Al bajar vi que el tío Ford también se encontraba con Stan, vi que para almorzar solo hicieron unos chocolates calientes con galletas, yo solo me senté en la mesa y me dispuse a almorzar y a hablar con ellos sobre cosas triviales. Estábamos hablando tranquilamente hasta que escuchamos que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

Mabel podrías ir a observar quien está golpeando por favor – me dijo Ford, solo solté un suspiro y me dirigí a la puerta mientras me preguntaba el hecho de quien sería tan estúpido para atravesar la tormenta de nieve que había afuera y venir aquí, específicamente aquí a molestar. Abrí la puerta un poco enojada, pero mi enojo se fue al ver quien toco la puerta.

Era Dipper, el cual tenía una sonrisa algo burlona en su rostro, me impresione tanto que largue un grito el cual no sabía si era de sorpresa o de pánico, eso fue lo último que vi antes de que todo se volviera negro y quedara inconsciente.

Continuara…

….

 _Me he tardado bastante en actualizar pero es por la escuela y ya saben (La escuela te chupa la vida y el alma :v) nos vemos luego._


	3. El Aprendiz De Bill Cap 3

Eh aquí el tercer capítulo de esta serie. Espero que lo disfruten atentamente DarkThunderX.

 _: Pensamientos:_

 **: Flash Back:**

El Reencuentro

Anteriormente: Era Dipper, el cual tenía una sonrisa algo burlona en su rostro, me impresione tanto que largue un grito el cual no sabía si era de sorpresa o de pánico, eso fue lo último que vi antes de que todo se volviera negro y quedara inconsciente.

 **(Fin de Mabel POV)**

Actualmente: antes de que Mabel quedara completamente inconsciente y se golpeara contra el suelo, Dipper en un movimiento veloz la atrapo entre sus brazos y la cargo como si de una princesa se tratase.

Dipper solo observaba a su hermana, como había cambiado completamente en sus 3 años de ausencia. Lo primero que noto fue el hecho de que tanto su cara como su cuerpo cambiaron completamente su cabello castaño llegaba hasta su cintura, pudo observar como sus senos crecieron un poco más de lo que recordaba, sus frenos habían desaparecido completamente, sus curvas eran más anchas y su cara era más hermosa de lo que pensó que podría ser, en resumen era una mujer hecha y derecha, a pesar de que la quería como era anteriormente, no podía culparla, el crecer era parte de la vida humana a excepción de la suya, dejo de ser completamente humano el día que acepto hacer el trato con Bill, el de ser su aprendiz y también ser su ¨Recipiente¨ por así decirlo, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento.

Mientras la seguía observando sintió como 2 presencias se aproximaban rápidamente hacia él una más rápida que la otra. Stan se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta porque había escuchado el grito de Mabel. Pensando que algo malo le había pasado se dirigió rápidamente a encontrarla, no sin antes agarra un arma 9mm que tenía guardada en su cajón de cocina.

Apuntando su arma hacia el desconocido solo le dijo -Alto ahí muchacho bájala lentamente o de lo contrario no dudare en volarte los sesos- en su rostro solo se observaba seriedad.

Dipper por el contrario no dijo nada, solo tenía una sonrisa en su cara y se limitaba a seguirla mirando, Stan no podía verle la cara por el hecho de que esta la tenía abajo observando a su sobrina.

-muchacho solo contare hasta 3 y si no la suelta no dudes en que te disparare- en sus palabras no había duda de que lo haría y simplemente se limitó a contar.

1..

2… - Dipper solo soltó una carcajada cosa que enfureció a Stan, Ford llego y solo se limitó a observar lo que podría ocurrir.

3- en medio del bosque solo se pudo oír el sonido de un disparo, Ford inmediatamente se sorprendió, no creía que su hermano fuera capaz de cumplir con su amenaza, ellos solo esperaban ver la sangre salpicar y un cuerpo arrojado en el suelo, pero… grande fue su sorpresa el hecho de ver que eso no ocurrió, al contrario, pudieron ver como la bala que fue incrustada en su cabeza salía de esta lentamente, al salir la bala solamente hizo un ruido seco al golpear contra el suelo.

Valla Stanley no esperaba que fuera así como me recibirían luego de 3 años eh – dijo Dipper mientras se reía un poco – solo esperaba un ohhh, pero si es Dipper dejémoslo pasar y darle una cálida bienvenida con elefantes y ponys de color rosa mientras todos nos abrazamos y cantamos una hermosa canción tomados de la mano, pero veo que eso no pasara – el sarcasmo en su voz era más que evidente, mientras apretaba fuertemente a su hermana contra su pecho.

Dipper estas, estas vivo o solo es mi imaginación -dijo Stan mientras soltaba su arma y frotaba sus ojos, estaba impresionado y no iba a negarlo, como no estarlo si después de saber que tu sobrino desapareció y nunca más se supo de él y lo consideraban muerto, estaba en frente de tus ojos y el saber que lo hubiera matado no lo dejaría de atormentar los siguientes días.

Dipper solo vio como a Stan le caía una lagrima en su ojo derecho e inmediatamente fue a abrazarlo, pudo sentir como lo apretaban fuertemente y lo estuvieran asfixiando, agradeció internamente a Bill el hecho de que no necesitara respirar para poder vivir, de lo contrario ya hubiera muerto. También vio como Ford le sonreía desde lejos.

Vamos niño pasa a la casa, yo llevare a Mabel a su habitación – le dijo Stan mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y la llevaba hacia adentro. Ford solo le dio la señal de que entrara, Dipper apunto de atravesar la puerta sintió como un campo de fuerza invisible le impedía la entrada y por más fuerza que hiciera no lograba atravesarla.

Ford se percató de esto – Mmm que extraño, se supone que la barrera sirve para no ser tocada por los poderes de Bill.

Ah descuida Stanford, eso se resuelve fácilmente – Dipper con un chasquido de sus dedos pudo ver como la barrera de color azul/violeta con símbolos se fue cubriendo con un color Rojo oscuro e instantáneamente esta se hizo pedazos, caían pedazos como si de cristales rotos se tratase.

Los ojos de Ford se agrandaron más de lo normal – como, pero cómo es posible que hicieras esto – le dijo algo alterado – _como es posible esto, debo de estar soñando, técnicamente es imposible destruir el hechizo del unicornio. Mmm Dipper guarda más secretos de lo que aparenta, lo estaré vigilando por si llegase a ser algún peligro para los demás._

Tierra llamando a 6 dedos, estas ahí – Le Decía Dipper mientras se burlaba un poco de el – ¿Me vas a dejar pasar o no?

Oh si claro Dipper pasa, pasa – le hacia una seña par que entrara -Tenemos mucho de qué hablar Dipper.

Claro Stanford – le respondió Dipper mientras entraba a la cabaña.

Al entrar pudo observar como las cosas habían cambiado un poco, las paredes y techo habían sido reconstruidos quedando en perfecto estado, según Dipper, ya no se parecía a una choza apunto de que caerse en cualquier momento, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado tanto que parecía una casa común y corriente. En la tienda vio unas nuevas variedades de cosas que no había visto antes, eso le hizo un poco de gracia y sin más, siguió su rumbo hacia la cocina donde tomo asiento.

Observaba como sus tíos tomaban asiento en la redonda mesa donde Stan tomo la palabra – Tienes mucho que explicar Dipper- dijo con seriedad, esperando las respuestas y que su sobrino le dijera donde había estado todo este tiempo.

Si Dipper queremos que seas sincero con tus respuestas – le dijo también con la misma seriedad que tenía su hermano gemelo.

No prometo nada -Le respondió Dipper – solo daré las respuestas que sean necesarias – le respondió cortante a ambos cosa que los impresiono un poco.

Muy bien – le dijo Stan

Comencemos – le siguió Ford

Continuara…

….

Eh aquí el fin del capítulo espero que les guste. Hasta la próxima. Saluda DarkThunderX.


	4. El Aprendiz De Bill Cap 4

_Eh aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta serie, este cap es más largo que los otros, pero espero que lo disfruten porque yo sufrí haciéndolo jaja._

 _: pensamientos:_

 _ **´Flashback´**_

 _ **El contrato**_

Silencio, era lo único que había en la cocina de la cabaña, Stan antes de que comenzaran a hablar se levantó y preparo 3 tazas de café, le dio una a cada uno y tomo asiento al lado de Ford el cual se encontraba mirando seriamente al muchacho esperando a que iniciara a hablar y le diera las respuestas que tanto esperaban.

-Muchacho antes de iniciar dime acaso no tienes frio, ¿quieres que te traiga un abrigo? digo como solamente llevas esos pantalones cortos y ese chaleco. – Stan sonaba un poco preocupado pensando que talvez se enfermaría, pero por favor, si un disparo en su cabeza no lo había matado dudaba mucho que el frio lo hiciera.

Descuida tío Stan, el frio por el momento no me afecta en lo absoluto – le respondió con una cálida sonrisa

Stan por su parte abrió sus ojos un poco ya que, le había sorprendió el hecho de que su sobrino-nieto le dijera nuevamente tío y no lo llame por su nombre como lo ha estado haciendo desde que llego. A pesar de tratar de mantener un perfil serio e intentar de no cambiar su expresión, no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que se le formo, había extrañado tanto a su sobrino y el hecho de que le dijera tío después de tantos años lo hacía sentir feliz.

Bien Dipper – le dijo Ford – quiero que nos cuentes todo.

Como te dije antes 6 dedos, solo daré las respuestas que sean necesarias. – le respondió a Ford mostrando su característica sonrisa, la cual demostraba burla.

Está bien – Ford soltó un suspiro. – ¿Dónde has estado estos 3 años Dipper?

Eh estado jugando a la rayuela, nada que te interese saber Stanford – le respondió mientras cruzaba sus manos y se reía un poco.

Dijimos que íbamos a hablar de esto seriamente Dipper – le dijo Ford un poco enojando por la actitud de su sobrino.

Ya – dijo mientras se reía un poco - ya no dejan a uno divertirse aquí eh – le respondió con su sonrisa.

Stan solo observaba los cambios en su sobrino, ya no era aquel niño de 13 años que iba de un lado a otro junto a su hermana a buscar misterios por ahí, había madurado, aunque él no lo quiera demostrar y prefería actuar como si de un niño se tratase, podía observar los cambios que su cuerpo había sufrido, podía ver cómo había alcanzado casi su altura y era un poco más alto que Mabel, su cabello era un poco largo y le llegaba a los hombros y en su físico podía observar los músculos que se le marcaban, sinceramente nunca pensó ver así a su sobrino, también se dio cuenta de cómo su sobrino se tenía así mismo toda la confianza del mundo y eso le gustaba un poco, a lo menos así ya nadie se podría burlar de él. Aún seguía un poco preocupado por el disparo que le dio unos minutos antes, el simple hecho de verlo muerto en la entrada de su casa después de tanto tiempo sin verlo lo atormentaba un poco, pero, por alguna extraña razón él estaba ahí con ellos tomando su café poco a poco y burlándose de su hermano. Sin duda lo había extrañado, y mucho.

Si quieres divertirte lo harás después, ahora respóndeme Dipper ¿Dónde has estado en estos años? – Ford levantaba un poco la voz, sin duda Dipper lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, pero aun así tenía que mantener la compostura.

Y porque tanto interés en donde estuve 6 dedos, ni siquiera tendría que importarte – le respondió Dipper ahora con un poco de enojo.

Solo nos preocupamos por ti – Ford más enojado de lo que ya estaba se levantó de su asiento y golpeo la mesa con su puño.

¡Tú no tienes el derecho de meterte en mi vida ESTUPIDO ¡- el grito de Dipper dejo completamente sorprendido a Ford.

¡Ya te dije idiota que solo nos preocupamos por ti! – Ford le devolvió el grito – solamente estas actuando como un pende…

No pudo completar su palabra, empezó a sentir como su cuello estaba siendo apretado por algo, se llevó sus manos, pero no sintió nada, intentaba tomar aire, pero era inútil, solamente sentía como el aire y se le escapaba lentamente de los pulmones y vio la razón del porqué. La mano de Dipper estaba en el aire mientras la envolvía un extraño brillo dorado, a medida que el cerraba su puño sentía que el agarre hacia su cuello se hacía más fuerte.

Dipper suéltalo -le dijo Stan un poco desesperado por la situación en el que se encontraba su hermano.

Solo por esta vez, tío – le respondió con una mirada vacía mientras deshacía su ¨agarre¨ y el brillo que rodeaba su mano desaparecía.

Stan solamente se limitó a soltar un suspiro y se acercó hacia su hermano para poder auxiliarlo.

Dipper con una mirada que demostraba un poco de enojo se acercó hacia Ford y le dijo.

Escúchame bien 6 dedos si vamos a conversar será con mis reglas, está claro – le dijo con un rostro carente de emociones.

1 – como estoy diciendo desde el principio, solo daré las respuestas que sean necesarias.

2- no vuelvas a intentar insultarme de nuevo o de lo contrario no dudes en que saldrás de esta cabaña en una camilla en dirección al hospital me oíste – no sonaba como una advertencia más bien era una amenaza la cual estaría dispuesto a cumplir.

Es...ta bien– le respondió Ford con un poco de dificultad al hablar, por lo que había visto su sobrino era capaz de cumplir sus amenazas así que no le llevaría la contraria.

Stan ayudo a su hermano a tomar asiento en la mesa, mientras él tomaba asiento vio cómo su sobrino los miraba seriamente, solamente se limitó a suspirar de nuevo.

(Mabel Pov)

Abro mis ojos lentamente, los sentía pesados, pero con un poco de esfuerzo pude abrirlos completamente, examiné a mis alrededores y la verdad me encontraba algo confundida ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí?

Me encontraba en mi cuarto, la verdad no recuerdo bien que paso y como llegue hasta aquí, solo sé que estaba almorzando alguien golpeo la puerta y después es todo borroso no sé por qué, pero no importa.

Me dispuse a bajar a la cocina, era extraño el que no se escuchará nada, talvez el tío Ford está en su laboratorio y el tío Stan habrá ido al pueblo a comprar víveres ya que no quedaban muchos.

A medida que bajaba de la escalera pude escuchar como si alguien estuviera respirando pesadamente, me asuste un poco y me acerque a la cocina.

Al entrar vi como a mi tío Ford le costaba tomar aire, me preocupé un poco y dirigí mi mirada hacia un joven más grande que yo, pero al notarlo mejor vi de quien se trataba.

Era Dippy, el solo verlo me hizo sentir sensaciones nunca antes vividas, sentí que unas traicioneras lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

¡Dipper! – Grite mientras corrí y me abalance sobre el para abrazarlo.

(Fin De Mabel POV)

(Dipper Pov)

Observé como Mabel se lanzó hacia mí, no pude reaccionar correctamente y cuando me di cuenta ella, la silla y yo nos fuimos al suelo. Me tomo por sorpresa y no lo niego, ella me abrazaba fuertemente como si no me quisiera soltar también sentí como mi remera era humedecida, vi como de sus hermosos ojos salían lágrimas, le correspondí el abraso y mientras lo hacía acariciaba lentamente su sedoso cabello, sentía el embriagador aroma a fresas que este emanaba, sin lugar a dudas Mabel era más hermosa de lo que recordaba, estuvimos así por unos minutos hasta que se calmó y nos levantamos del suelo.

Valla Mabel tanto tiempo – le dije con una sonrisa

Dippy – me dijo con una sonrisa, pero lo que paso después nunca me lo espere, ella me abofeteo y la verdad golpea un poco fuerte y duele.

Hey y eso porque – le decía mientras sobaba un poco mi mejilla.

Donde demonios has estado Dipper Roderick Pines – estaba enojada y no la culpaba, pero ya iba a saber la verdad.

Te llamas Roderick – oí exclamar a el tío Stan y 6 dedos se veían un poco sorprendidos, pero me daba igual.

Si ese es mi nombre ¿Algún problema? – les decía mientras le daba un poco de energía a mi puño y lo levantaba.

No ninguno – me respondieron al mismo tiempo, me hacía un poco de gracia el que estén asustados de alguien de menor edad que ellos.

Y bien Dippy – oí decir a mi hermana mientras tomaba asiento al lado mío - ¿Dónde has estado?

Pues bien, les contare donde eh estado, solo porque estas tu Mabel.

Todo empezó hace 3 años.

… _ **´Flash Back´…**_

 _ **Corre Mabel – fue la última vez que la vi ahora, me encuentro corriendo por mi vida, ya casi no siento mis piernas llevo corriendo sin parar aproximadamente media hora y solo podía descansar unos pocos segundos, poso mi vista hacia atrás y veo como el color negro y blanco se acerca rápidamente hacia mí, oigo su estúpida risa es como si lo estuviera disfrutando, no doy más y caigo al suelo, me encuentro cansado, lastimado y ya no siento mis piernas, estúpido triangulo parlante como te detesto. observo como todo a mi alrededor se tornaba de blanco y negro como si de una película antigua se tratase, ante mi lo veo aparecer y su presencia me molesta y mucho.**_

 _ **Que quieres Bill – le grite completamente enojado.**_

 _ **Oh valla, parece que el pequeño pino al fin se rindió – su estúpida risa de maniático retumbaba toda la zona.**_

 _ **Que mierda quieres – le vuelo a gritar.**_

 _ **Oh con esa boquita le dices te amo a tu hermana – solamente se volvió a reír, ya me tenía atrapado así que lo ignoré por completo y cerré mis ojos.**_

 _ **Muy bien Dipper basta de juegos, lo que te voy a contar es algo importante así que presta atención – la verdad me sorprendió, nunca lo había escuchado tan serio e incluso dijo mi apodo, que raro.**_

 _ **Que extraño dijiste mi apodo – lo mire y solo cerro su único ojo.**_

 _ **Eso no importa, escucha – solo lo miré y asentí se oía como si fuera algo importante– mi tiempo de vida se acaba – me dijo completamente serio.**_

 _ **pero cómo es posible que se acabe tu vida que no se supone que eres como un dios o algo así, pero por un lado también me haces un enorme favor al desaparecer – sonreí un poco al terminar de hablar.**_

 _ **Eso no importa, no sé si sepas, pero los dioses/demonio como yo tenemos un ciclo de vida al igual que ustedes, como sabrás yo soy más antiguo que tu universo y nuestro tiempo de vida antes de que nos desintegremos y solo seamos polvo dimensional es de un Cuatrillón de años y solo me quedan 3 años antes de morir.**_

 _ **Espera eso significa que tienes aproximadamente**_ _ **.. – respondí algo asombrado - y ¿qué ganas al contarme todo esto? – pregunté con un poco de duda.**_

 _ **Pues seguiré, cada 100.000 años yo y otro dios dimensional no enfrentamos para defender nuestras dimensiones, seria como una guerra por así decirlo y la razón por la que te lo digo es fácil, quiero que seas mi aprendiz.**_

 _ **La verdad Bill estoy sorprendido, pero porque quieres que sea tu aprendiz sabiendo que hay mejores personas que yo – pregunte dudando un poco.**_

 _ **Pues es fácil ya que solamente en ti veo el potencial que se necesita para sobrevivir a lo que se avecina. El enfrentamiento será en 4 años y yo no estaré aquí para defender lo que es mío, es por eso que quiero entrenarte, darte todos mis conocimientos sobre el arte de la magia tanto blanca como negra y también prepárate tanto física como mentalmente, pero solo tú decides – vi como su maño se envolvía en una llama azul y la ponía enfrente a mí – vivir feliz con tu familia por solamente 4 años y morir a manos de él o, desaparecer por un tiempo, pero prepararte para enfrentarte a él y salvar no solo a Gravity Falls sino a todo el mundo, solo tú decides sino aceptas no volveré a aparecer de nuevo en tu vida.**_

 _ **Solamente lo quede viendo fijamente, era una gran responsabilidad lo que me estaba encomendando, enfrentarme a alguien peor que el, la verdad me aterraba, pero, pensé en Mabel talvez no la vería por un tiempo, pero quiero que viva en un mundo seguro sin que nadie lo joda más de lo que ya está. Lo miré al único ojo que tenía y solo dije.**_

 _ **Acepto.**_

 _ **Respondí mientas estrechaba su mano, el trato ya estaba hecho y podría deshacerse.**_

 _ **Bien pino nos vamos.**_

 _ **A donde – le pregunte curioso.**_

 _ **A mi mundo – me dijo, antes de que pudiera hablar sentí como mi cuerpo se dividía en moléculas, me asuste, pero trate de mantener la calma, cerré mis ojos y al abrirlos vi solamente un color, Blanco, era lo único que podía ver.**_

 _ **Aquí es donde entrenaras – me dijo**_

 _ **Este es tu mundo, con razón estás loco, cualquiera lo estaría si viviera por más de 1 año aquí – solo vi una que él me dio una ¿sonrisa? Eso sí que es raro.**_

 _ **Este es un mundo imaginario, todo lo que pienses aquí se hará realidad ya que el poder de nuestra mente en más poderosa de lo que crees - su forma de hablar me recuerda a la de un maestro enseñando a su alumno novato sobre cosas nuevas.**_

 _ **Muy bien Dipper descansa porque mañana es cuando iniciaremos el entrenamiento, de acuerdo.**_

 _ **Si – respondí con una sonrisa – porque no ¿me llamas por mi nombre real? – le pregunté.**_

 _ **Eh… esto… - Bill parecía un poco ¿Nervioso?, eso era nuevo.**_

 _ **Acaso el dios Bill todo poderoso, ser más antiguo que el universo mismo que tiene conocimiento ilimitado sobre la existencia, no sabe el simple nombre de un humano – me burle un poco de él, es extraño el hecho de que a pesar de que lo odia le empezaba a tomar un poco de cariño.**_

 _ **Pues si no lo sé, dime Dipper Pines ¿Cómo te llamas?**_

 _ **Me llamo… Roderick.**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **Continuara.**_

 _ **Sé que me tardo en actualizar, pero no importa. Espero que hayan disfrutado del cap.**_

 _ **Un saludo a todos.**_


	5. El Aprendiz De Bill Cap 5

_**Hola a todos ¿Cómo les va? Espero que bien aquí esta el 5to capitulo de esta extraña serie :v**_

 _ **Pero igual espero que les guste**_

 _ **Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, esta historia solo es hecha de un fan para fans.**_

 _ **Sin mas aquí va el capítulo.**_

 _ **La Identidad De "él"**_

Luego de estar contando parte de su vida la noche ya había hecho acto de presencia y el frio tampoco se había hecho esperar, Stan les había traído una manta a cada uno pero Dipper la rechazo alegando que no tenia frio, preparo una taza de chocolate caliente para cada uno y volvió a tomar asiento mientras se tapaba con la cálida manta.

-Wow muchacho no sabia que habías pasado por tanto – exclamó un sorprendido Stan.

-si – solamente le respondió con una mirada sombría.

-A todo esto Dipper ¿Quién es "él"? – la pregunta de Ford lo sorprendió un poco, sin dudas no esperaba que le preguntaran tan rápido de quien se trataba "él".

-Si Dippy ¿Quién es "él"?– también pregunto Mabel.

Stan solo miraba seriamente al chico esperando a que se dispusiera a responder la pregunta que lo tenia intrigado a el también, acaso "él" seria mas débil o mas poderoso que Bill, si bien Bill los hizo sufrir el infierno mismo en su tiempo no quería que venga otro estúpido a hacerlos pasar por los mismo otra vez.

-Bien – decía Dipper mientras suspiraba – Les contaré quien es él – se podía ver un poco de furia en su rostro – Él es un demonio Tetra Dimensional, odiado por muchos alabados por otros pero sin duda un hijo de puta total, disfruta del sufrimiento de los demás y le gusta torturar personas o criaturas, ya me lo he cruzado una vez y si no hubiera sido por Bill yo no les estaría contando ahora mismo – frustración era lo que sentía pero nadie podía culparlo – su nombre es Regnarth Demonio Tetra Dimensional de Fuego actualmente es mas poderoso que Bill, el también es el dios de muchas dimensiones excepto la nuestra.

Los presentes solamente estaban sorprendidos el hecho de que exista alguien mas fuerte que Bill era algo de temer, si con tanto trabajo pudieron "deshacerse" de Bill por un tiempo ahora dudaban que pudieran hacerlo con Regnarth.

-Por suerte estamos a salvo por este tiempo – dijo Ford.

-No por mucho seis dedos, él hará acto de presencia aproximadamente en 5 meses – Dipper solo lo veía seriamente.

-Y que se supone que hagamos con el entonces – pregunto Stan.

-La única opción que me queda es seguir fortalenciendo mis habilidades y luchar contra el para acabar con su miserable vida y que ya no vuelva a joder nuestra dimensión – Dipper solo apretaba fuertemente sus puños al punto de que unas gotas de sangre empezaron a salir de ellas.

-Cálmate Dippy, solo te haces daño no tienes porque preocuparte yo siempre estaré ahí para ti – Mabel lo abrazo por la espalda mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Gracias Mabel – le dijo Dipper – Es por eso que te amo.

-Yo también – Mabel solo se acercó hacia su rostro y plantó un beso en sus labios algo que fue correspondido al instante pero, se olvidaron que no estaban solos.

-¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE CARAJOS ESTAN HACIENDO¡ - grito Stan.

Dipper solo le resto importancia a lo que le dijeran y solo abrazo a Mabel profundizando el beso, la verdad extrañaba sentir los suaves labios de Mabel.

Stan solo estaba furioso por lo que estaba presenciando mas no quiso intentar nada ya que sabia de lo que su sobrino era capaz, Ford solo aparto la mirada y se mantuvo callado pues no quería terminar yendo al hospital como se lo habían prometido , el beso termino y se quedaron mirando a los ojos, Mabel solo tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y Dipper solo sonreía.

-¡Y bien me van a explicar por que mierda hicieron eso¡ - Pregunto un furioso Stan el cual solo los miraba seriamente.

-Que acaso esta mal el besar a mi novia después de tanto tiempo – respondió tan tranquilo como siempre Dipper.

-Pero eso esta mal son hermanos, que pensarían sus padres - Stan se tranquilizo.

-Pues me da igual lo que digan después de todo Mabel y yo no somos hermanos – Dipper solo se encontraba tranquillo.

-¡QUÉ¡ - exclamaron los 3.

-¿Cómo que no somos hermanos Dippy? – Mabel estaba dolida y Dipper lo sabia podía ver que su aura rosa que desprendía alegría se convirtió en una grisácea la cual solo demostraba tristeza.

-pues el fácil les contaré.

 _ **;Flashback;**_

 _ **Solo se podía observar un solo color en ese lugar, Blanco, en su estado mas puro, en medio de la nada se encontraba un joven de 16 Roderick en una pose de meditación trataba de concentrarse pero no podía solo pensaba en una cosa.**_

 _ **MABEL.**_

 _ **Era lo único que pensaba después de todo la extrañaba y mucho pero se percató de que algo o mejor dicho alguien se acercaba.**_

 _ **-Que pasa Pino – pregunto Bill – no te veo muy concentrado que digamos.**_

 _ **-Es solo que…- soltó un suspiro -Extraño a Mabel.**_

 _ **-ah es solo eso, es normal que los humanos extrañen a alguien que quieren mucho – Bill tomaba asiento al un lado de Dipper - Pero recuerda cuanto mas rápido acabes mas rápido estarás con ella.**_

 _ **-Sigo insistiendo en que me sorprende el cambio de actitud que tuviste – le dijo Dipper – Donde quedo el Bill que solo quería hacerse con el control del mundo y matar personas por diversión.**_

 _ **-Eso termino hace tiempo pero ahora debo de advertirte algo – Bill empezó a flotar a su alrededor mientras los observaba detenidamente.**_

 _ **-Tienes unas grandes reservas de energía y magia, eso es algo que admirar y envidiar pero, debes de tener mucho cuidado con ello muchacho ya que el sobreexceder ese limite podrían causarte grandes problemas y te lo digo por experiencia propia – Bill solo mostraba preocupación – y ya casi termina tu entrenamiento solo unos días mas y ya podrás irte.**_

 _ **-si, que rápido pasaron estos 3 años – suspiraba – pero que pasaría si por X motivo supero ese limite – pregunto Dipper.**_

 _ **-O solo quedarás peor que yo, en resumen te volverías loco y trataras de destruir todo a tu paso debido a que tu lado mágico quiere hacerse con el control de tu cuerpo y destruir tu mente poco a poco y la única forma de pararte seria sellándote pero eso no quitaría la locura en ti o en caso como lo hicieron conmigo, borrándote de la existencia pero solo será temporal ya que tarde o temprano volverás a regenerarte pero tu locura se iría por lo menos – la explicación que le dio Bill solo lo aterro mas de lo que ya estaba sin duda Dipper no quería ser borrado de la existencia.**_

 _ **-Ok tratare de nunca superar ese limite y, que sigue ahora – pregunto Dipper.**_

 _ **-Pues solo me quedan unos días antes de desaparecer completamente así que es hora de iniciar el ritual.**_

 _ **-Mm que ritual – Dipper pregunto.**_

 _ **-El ritual de la fusión el cual una vez que este completo no solo serás mas fuerte sino que, no necesitarás de oxigeno para vivir, tu cuerpo podrá regenerarse cuantas veces quieras, podrás tomar la forma de lo que sea y lo mejor de todo tendrás mis habilidades y pueden que se te peguen algunas actitudes mías – Bill trataba de explicarme lo mejor posible.**_

 _ **-Y porque te hace tan feliz el hecho de fusionarte conmigo – Dipper le volvió a preguntar.**_

 _ **-Pues técnicamente yo viviría en ti pero no podría controlarte ya que tu actualmente eres mas poderoso que yo aunque odie admitirlo y te advierto una vez que la fusión termine nuestro ADN se combinaría por lo cual ya no tendrías ni tu ADN ni mi ADN y seriamos un ser completamente nuevo , así que comencemos.**_

 _ **Toda la zona blanca que simulaba la nada cambio drásticamente de color, el cielo tomo un color rojizo, el suelo empezó a cobrar un color negro cenizo y el ambiente se hacia mas pesado. En el medio de todo había un dibujo el cual era la Rueda Del Zodíaco en la cual se representaba a Bill en el centro y en donde deberían estar todos los símbolos solo había uno.**_

 _ **El Pino.**_

 _ **-Muy Bien comencemos – dijo Bill.**_

 _ **-Esta Bien – asintió.**_

 _ **Bill se posiciono en el centro del dibujo y Dipper se posiciono encima del dibujo del pino, el ritual comenzó, la mano de Bill era envuelta en una llama azul y la ponía frente a Dipper.**_

 _ **-Bien Dipper Roderick Pines, aceptas hacerte responsable de tus futuras acciones, tanto buenas como malas, en la vida o en la muerte o hasta que tu ciclo de 80 años de vida acabe.**_

 _ **-Acepto – Dipper solo miraba seriamente no sabia bien que iba a pasar con el después de esto pero no estuvo entrenando en vano, solamente quería asesinar de la forma mas dolorosa a Regnarth.**_

 _ **-Yo Bill demonio dimensional acepto el fusionarme con el mortal Dipper Roderick Pines hasta que su plazo de vida llegue a su fin, acepto darle mis habilidades, mi fuerza, mi poder y mis conocimientos, acto seguido ambos se dieron la mano al soltarse tanto Bill como Dipper empezaron a brillar y elevarse por el aire.**_

 _ **-Adiós hijo mío – fue lo último que pudo escucharse de Bill. Empezó a desintegrarse poco al poco pero los fragmentos que desprendían su cuerpo empezaron a rodear a Dipper, su cuerpo comenzó a ser rodeado por los fragmentos del cuerpo físico de Bill como si de una barrera se tratase. Los minutos pasaron y los fragmentos habían desaparecido, Dipper empezó a descender lentamente, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo simplemente observó sus mano.**_

 _ **-Este poder que siento es increíble jaja – Dipper solo sonreía de lado a lado – valla así que esto es lo que decía Bill con los cambios de actitud, la verdad se siente genial, cuando te vea de nuevo Regnarth juro que voy a desintegrar hasta tus moléculas.**_

 _ **-Bien creo que es hora de volver pero, ¿adónde voy? Podría a Piedmont no mejor no ya se – exclamo – iré a donde todo comenzó – empezó a hacer movimientos con sus manos y en un segundo un portal color Dorado apareció frente a el – Volveré a Gravity Falls – su sonrisa se amplio mas de lo que ya estaba y se aventó hacia el portal.**_

 _ **;Fin Del Flashback;**_

-Espera – hablo Ford – me estas diciendo que te has fusionado con Bill.

-algo así – respondió Dipper sin darle importancia.

-así que es por eso que tu y Mabel ya no son hermanos, pues ya no puedo decirles nada sobre su relación, después de todo Dipper ya no es de nuestra familia – dijo Stan.

-Entonces Dippy si ya no tenemos la misma sangre y no somos hermanos eso significa que tu y yo… – Mabel solo empezó a sonrojarse.

-creo que no me va a gustar lo que va a decir – susurro Ford a Stan.

-Tu y yo que Mabel – la interrogó.

-Pues… Podemos – Mabel solo se estaba poniendo mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-Podemos – le siguió Dipper mientras tomaba un poco de chocolate caliente.

-¡TENER HIJOS – grito totalmente sonrojada.

Cabe decir que Dipper solamente escupió todo el chocolate que estaba tomando y Stan se llevaba una mano al corazón y Ford simplemente se limitó a reírse de la situación.

-Pero que cosas dices calabaza – le dijo a Stan el cual se encontraba en estado de pánico – Solo tienes 16 años y eres joven todavía, tu que opinas Dipper.

El susodicho solo se encontraba en estado de shock tratando de procesar lo que le acaban de decir, solamente se limitó a decir una palabra.

-Si – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desmayarse.

 _ **Continuará.**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **Y aquí el final de 5to capitulo de esta serie escrito desde mi celular :v**_

 _ **Espero que les halla gustado nos vemos después un abraxo a todos.**_

 _ **Shaito.**_


	6. El Aprendiz De Bill Cap 6

_**Hola gente como están, espero que bien. Aquí esta el sexto capitulo de esta historia y espero que lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Aclaraciones: Gravity Falls ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta es una historia hecha de un fan para fans.**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir aquí va el capitulo.**_

 _ **El regreso a casa**_

Luego de una interesante e impactante noche (Sobre todo para Dipper) el sol hizo acto de presencia pero, la nieve aun seguía cayendo sin compasión alguna y parecía que nunca iría a detenerse, dentro de la cabaña o mas bien en el ático se encontraba un par de jóvenes durmiendo cómodamente en la única cama que allí había, estaban abrazados para darse calor mutuo ya que la habitación estaba fría y era algo que ambos sentían, sobre todo la chica que era la que mas frio estaba sintiendo, pero sin duda su ex – hermano se encontraba demasiado cálido como para querer soltarlo. El joven empezaba a despertar poco a poco, se encontraba algo mareado y trataba de recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior, estuvo unos segundos recordando los eventos anteriores, al terminar su rostro solamente se puso de un color rojo, sin duda nunca había esperado esa pregunta de parte de Mabel, solo soltó un suspiro y se dirigió hacia el baño a ducharse, Mabel comenzó a despertar al sentir que su "fuente de calor" había desaparecido de su lado, solo se quedo tapada en su cama de pies a cabeza tratando de mantener su calor corporal, era difícil el hecho de que no tengan calefacción ya que según Stan la calefacción era demasiado costosa como para instalar una. Luego de unos minutos Dipper salió del baño sin prenda alguna, solo con el cabello mojado (el cual estaba mas corto) y una toalla alrededor de su cintura, a Mabel se le subieron los colores al rostro al ver el torso desnudo de Dipper el cual estaba bien formado.

-Dippy porque tomaste una ducha con este frio y dime ¿Acaso tienes ropa extra para ponerte? – le pregunto Mabel un poco preocupada.

-No, pero yo puedo crearla a mi voluntad, vez – respondió Dipper con toda la normalidad del mundo mientras con un simple chasqueó de sus dedos hacia aparecer sobre su cuerpo una remera de color amarillo flúor y sobre esta un chaleco de cuero negro, también unos pantalones de mezclilla azules, unas zapatillas deportivas negras y sobre su cabeza una gorra de camionero la cual era completamente negra, y en la parte delantera se hallaba un símbolo en medio de esta, el cual tenia unos bordes amarillos con forma de triángulo y dentro de este un pino completamente blanco.

-Wow Dipper eso es genial – exclamo Mabel sorprendida – ¿Qué otros trucos sabes hacer Dippy? – Pregunto.

-Pues bajemos y averigüémoslo – le ínsito Dipper – ok – le respondió ella.

Al bajar a la cocina se encontraron con sus tíos, ambos se encontraban leyendo el periódico mientras tomaban una taza de café al frente de ellos había otras 2 tazas mas, tomaron asiento y casa uno tomo una taza.

-Buenos días chicos – les saludo Stan.

-Buenos días - saludaron ambos.

-Bonita ropa sobrino – le alagó Stan. Dipper solo se limitó a agradecer.

Ford simplemente los veía y se limitó a decir – chicos traten de no salir afuera, por lo que se la tormenta no se detendrá hasta dentro de 2 días – explico.

-Y tu Mabel – hablo Stan – en 3 días debes de volver a California con tus padres y dime muchacho tu que harás.

-Volveré con Mabel – se limitó a responder.

Mabel solo le sentía feliz, su novio volvería con ella y eso era algo que la contentaba -Y dime Dippy me enseñaras tus trucos – pregunto – claro – el le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Que trucos Dipper- Ford estaba intrigado.

-Solo algunos que Mabel me pidió que le enseñe.

-Si, Dippy puede crear ropa de la nada, eso es simplemente genial – exclamo energéticamente Mabel.

-Que tipo de "Trucos" sabes muchacho – Stan solo se encontraba curioso por saber de las capacidades de su sobrino.

-Pues actualmente tengo la capacidad de manipular el espacio – dijo mientras levantaba sus manos y hacia que todos los objetos he incluso ellos empezaran a elevarse – La materia – Todos lo objetos presentes se convirtieron en moléculas y al reorganizarse cambiaron de lugar, las tazas chocaron violentamente contra el suelo y se rompieron en pedazos. - ¡MI TAZA! Grito un aterrorizado Stan, Mabel solo lo disfrutaba del momento y Ford solamente se encontraba sorprendido. – Y también el tiempo – los objetos que estaban esparcidos volvían a su posición original y las tazas que se encontraban hechas pedazos empezaron a unirse pieza por pieza hasta el punto en que quedaron completamente nuevas, luego de esa experiencia Mabel solo pedía que lo hagan otra vez, Ford trataba de encontrar una posible lógica a ese fenómeno del que fue testigo y Stan simplemente se encontraba besando su preciada taza.

-Y eso no es lo único que se – les dijo.

-Eso si que fue algo de loco – exclamo Ford –¿Algo mas que debamos de saber Dipper? – pregunto Ford.

-Pues recuerda 6 dedos, la vida es solo una ilusión la cual solo representa un espejismo de dolor y la única manera de que las heridas tanto físicas como emocionales sanen es con la muerte y por cierto compra oro – explico sin mas dejado sorprendido tanto a Stan como Ford aunque por lo ultimo solo tenían una gota de sudor en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Ahora que lo pienso – Dipper se llevo una mano hacia el mentón en pose pensativa –¿Qué pasaría si realmente nosotros solo somos el producto de la imaginación de alguien?, es como si ese alguien estuviera escribiendo cada detalle de nuestra vida a su gusto y puede manejarla a su antojo, es decir si no le gusta algo de nuestra vida el simplemente borra parte de ella y la vuelve a reescribir sin que nosotros nos demos cuenta alguna de ello, pero, que pasara cuando el ya no este ¿Acaso quedaríamos en el olvido? ¿Desapareceríamos para siempre? O simplemente seguiríamos teniendo una vida normal hasta que nuestro tiempo límite de acabe.

-Pero ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto ella.

-Mmm nada solo olviden lo que dije – le respondió, solo se encontraba algo nervioso. – Suelo decir incoherencias cuando estoy aburrido.

Stan solo se encontraba asombrado por lo que comento su sobrino y lo único que pudo hacer fue – bien muchacho creo que te dado demasiada cafeína – le decía mientras retiraba su taza.

Dipper simplemente se levanto de su asiento y estiro su espalda – Mabel que te parece si volvemos a California ahora? – la pregunta sorprendió a su hermana la cual luego de unos segundos asintió y decidió preguntarle la razón – ¿Por qué quieres volver ahora?

-Pues no he visto a nuestros padres desde hace años, me pregunto como tomaron el hecho de que halla desaparecido. – tanto Mabel como Stan y Ford tragaron fuertemente al recordar lo sucedido.

-Mira muchacho te lo resumiré en pocas palabras – Stan se encontraba algo nervioso a lo que iba a decir – simplemente te estuvieron buscando por todo un año, a mi y a Ford nos amenazaron a muerte y ellos adoptaron a un joven de tu edad para remplazarte. – Mabel solo se molesto cuando nombraron a su hermano adoptivo, Dipper se encontraba algo decepcionado, sin dudas nunca pensó que sus padres serian capas de llegar a eso.

-Descuida Dippy el es solo un tonto – expreso molesta. – porque Mabel acaso te hace algo – pregunto Dipper.

-Es solo que, nunca me deja tranquila y siempre busca la manera de estar a solas conmigo, mama y papa siguen insistiendo en que le de una oportunidad pero lo odio. – Suspiro.

-Descuida Mabel – solo le regalo una sonrisa – si se atreve a hacerte algo no voy a dudar en sacarle los dientes y dejármelos como un recuerdo – Stan se asqueó al imaginar la escena. – A todo esto ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunto interesado.

-Se llama Tyler – respondió Ford. – ya ha venido un par de veces aquí – frunciendo el seño – solo te puedo decir que es una molestia, cambiando de tema, díganme muchachos como harán para irse si la tormenta de nieve aun no para.

-Pues es fácil – dijo Dipper. – Acompáñenme – salió de la cocina y se dirigió hacia fuera de la cabaña mientras los demás lo seguían, al salir la nieve seguía cayendo con fuerza, Dipper se posicionó en el medio del patio y levanto sus brazos hacia el cielo y empezó a dibujar en el aire, unos símbolos dorados luminosos empezaron a verse los cuales cada segundo brillaban mas y más, al terminar solo chasqueó sus dedos y los símbolos se partieron en diminutos fragmentos que se elevaron hacia el cielo, Stan, Ford y Mabel observaron maravillados el espectáculo de luces que dio Dipper, pensaron que no pasaría nada pero, las nubes de tormenta comenzaron a esparcirse, la nieve que cubría casi todo a su paso empezó a derretirse y el sol empezó a golpear fuertemente en ellos, la temperatura empezó a elevarse drásticamente, Ford observó su reloj el cual traía incorporado un medidor de temperatura, sus ojos se abrieron mas de la cuenta al ver el resultado que marcaba.

-38 grados centígrados en pleno invierno – exclamo asombrado.

-Bien creo que eso resolverá sus dudas – dijo Dipper sin mas.

-Que ahora controlas el clima, acaso vas a trabajar de meteorólogo – Stan solo se rio por el comentario de su gemelo. – Que sigue que hagas aparecer comida de la nada. – Dipper solo carraspeó su garganta, Ford lo observó y Dipper solamente se encontraba comiendo una hamburguesa completa. Ford simplemente ignoro lo ultimo.

-Yo quiero una – Mabel hablo – yo también - dijo Stan. Dipper solo asintió y hizo aparecer 3 hamburguesas mas y le dio una a cada uno.

-Creo que ya no volveré a abrir mi boca – suspiro Ford mientras le daba uno mordida a su comida.

Al terminar de comer Mabel se dispuso a guardar sus pocas pertenencias, mientras ella empacaba Stan, Dipper y Ford se encontraban mirando el canal de noticias en el cual se trataba explicaba del abrupto cambio de clima que hubo alrededor de todo el mundo, sin saber que un simple joven de 16 años fue el causante de todo este alborotó.

-Bien Dippy ya estoy lista – dijo Mabel. – pero ¿Cómo iremos hasta California? – pregunto curiosa.

-Ya tienes todo Mabel –le pregunto Dipper, ella solo asintió. – pues vamos entonces – otra vez empezó a hacer movimientos un tanto extraños con sus manos y en menos de 5 segundo un portal de color azul apareció delante de ellos.

-Entonces – Ford hablo – para que cambiaste drásticamente el clima si te vas a ir en un portal – pregunto.

-Solo lo hice porque detesto el frio – le respondió.

-Bueno Tíos nos vemos en dos semanas – Mabel beso a cada uno en su mejilla.

-Bien Tío Stan, tío Ford nos veremos después – los saludo Dipper mientras tomaba la mano de Mabel y se introducían en el portal. -Adiós chicos – saludo el par de ancianos.

-Crees que Dipper cause algún alborotó – pregunto Ford mientras seguía observando el portal abierto. -Creo que debemos de vigilarlo ya sabes por si acaso – sugirió Stan.

Solo se miraron al rostro y sin pensarlo se lanzaron al portal a seguir a sus sobrinos, luego de unos agobiantes segundos lograron salir de aquella extraña cosa, observaron que se encontraban delante de una casa de dos pisos completamente azul la cual tenia una cochera y un diminuto patio delantero, también se percataron de que su sobrino se encontraba observándolos seriamente. – se puede saber porqué nos siguieron – les pregunto sin mas. – es que… mmm… queríamos pasar un tiempo mas con ustedes… y esas cosas – Ford se limito a palmear su cara al escuchar la tonta excusa de su hermano. – Tío Stan se cuando alguien miente pero, solo por esta vez lo dejare pasar.

-Los cuatro empezaron a caminar hasta la entrada de la casa, Mabel soltó un suspiro y llevo lentamente su mano hasta el timbre de la casa, al tocarlo el típico "Ding Dong" se escucho fuertemente, unos segundos después se empezaron a escuchar unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta principal, Mabel, Stan y Ford se encontraban nerviosos, la puerta fue abierta por un hombre de no mas de 40 años, era un poco alto, tenia un cabello corto de color castaño claro y usaba unas gafas, su mirada solo era la de una persona fría y calculadora, una sonrisa se poso en sus labios al ver a su hija nuevamente pero, se fue al instante en que vio a esos dos que causaron la desaparición de su hijo, observó al cuarto el cual era un poco mas alto que Mabel, no lo reconoció a simple vista pero luego de unos segundos reacciono y un nombre se escapo de sus labios.

-Roderick – dijo el hombre mayor mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Hola señor pines – respondió.

El hombre se lanzo a abrazar a su hijo olvidando la furia interior que sentía al verlo a esos dos. Luego de unos segundos se separo de Dipper y observó de pies a cabeza los cambios que había sufrido en esos años.

-Pero que hacen afuera pasen adentro – les dijo a todos. Llegaron a la sala y cada uno tomo asiento en los sofás que allí había Dipper y Mabel se sentaron en uno y Stan y Ford en otro, la madre de Mabel llego a donde ellos se encontraban y al ver a su hijo nuevamente simplemente lo ignoro, esto no paso desapercibido por el, pero de todas formas le daba igual, después de todo ella ya no era su madre.

-Hijo no sabes cuanto me alegra el hecho de que estés aquí nuevamente – expreso feliz el señor pines. – Donde has estado todo este tiempo – pregunto.

\- Por ahora no responderé, estoy cansado sabes – dijo Dipper.

-Ok, entiendo – el señor pines suspiro.

-Prepárate la habitación de invitados, después de todo ustedes dos se quedaran aquí – la señora pines se encaminó hacia la planta superior de la casa. Mabel y Dipper fueron a su habitación y se pusieron a conversar.

-Lo notaste Mabel mama ya no me quiere jaja – se rio.

-Como te puedes reír de eso – reprocho ella.

-Pues técnicamente ella no es mi madre, es por eso que no me interesa – dijo despreocupado.

Siguieron hablando por unos minutos mas, luego fueron avisados de que la cena estaba lista y ambos bajaron. Todos estaban cenando en paz hasta que la señora Elisa Pines se dispuso a hablar.

-Marcus mañana volverá Tyler de la casa de unos amigos y ya que mañana es su cumpleaños que te parece si le preparamos una fiesta sorpresa – Exclamo emocionada.

-Claro – respondió Marcus Pines – pero mañana también le prepararemos una fiesta de bienvenida a Dipper.

-Ok – respondió sin muchas ganas.

La cena siguió sin contratiempos alguno y al terminar cada uno fue a su habitación a descansar pues, mañana seria un día algo agotador.

 _ **Mientras tanto en otro lado o mas bien en una dimensión distante se encontraba sentado en un trono de obsidiana una criatura de ojos verde oscuro, su piel era de un rojo oscuro la cual tenia alguna grietas que dejaban ver el magma interior que llevaba, se encontraba envuelto en fuertes llamas lo cual hacia que desprendiera un olor a azufré por todo el ambiente. Era un ser sumamente horrible digno del titulo de Demonio y su nombre era Regnarth demonio manipulador de fuego.**_

 _ **-Valla – su voz de ultratumba hacia eco por las grandes paredes del lugar – Así que el pequeño Pino Triangular ha salido de su escondite - soltó una carcajada – unos meses mas – exclamo – solo unos meses mas para poder aniquilarte sucesor de Bill Chiper – solo se reía al pensar en las distintas formas de asesinar al sucesor de Bill. – si el no hubiera intervenido en mi diversión aquel día, tu hoy, vivo no estarías – se encontraba enfadado – De no ser por ese estúpido triángulo esa dimensión ya estaría bajo mis pies.**_

 _ **-Traigan a la siguiente victima – Grito fuertemente.**_

 _ **Un anciano de aproximadamente 60 años era arrastrado por dos demonios, se encontraba completamente cansado y le faltaban algunos pedazos de piel de los cuales aun seguían brotando sangre.**_

 _ **-Que hacemos con el Amo – hablo uno de los demonios.**_

 _ **-Sorpréndanme – les dijo seriamente.**_

 _ **Ambos asintieron, el pobre hombre fue atado de los pies y manos con unas cadenas de acero al rojo vivo, solo soltaba gritos de dolor al sentir como su piel era quemada por las ardientes cadenas, cada demonio se ubico en frente del otro con el anciano en medio y empezaron a estirar fuertemente de pies y manos del hombre, sus gritos de dolor hacían eco por todo el castillo y a Regnarth le complacía escuchar que el anciano gritara de dolor y suplicar por su vida. Luego de tanta fuerza aplicada el anciano fue partido en dos, sus viseras y sangre caían de la parte superior del cuerpo del pobre hombre el cual ya se encontraba muerto.**_

 _ **-Muy bien lacayos, pueden retirarse – ordeno Regnarth con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ambos asintieron y se llevaron el cuerpo para poder devorarlo.**_

 _ **-Mas te vale estar preparado Dipper Pines, porque no dudare en asesinarte de la peor forma posible.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **Y aquí termina esta sexta parte de la historia, espero que lo hallan disfrutado tanto como yo.**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir nos vemos en otra ocasión un saludo a todos.**_

 _ **Shaito.**_


	7. El Aprendiz De Bill Cap 7

_**Hola gente como están? Pues espero que muy bien porque yo estoy radiante de Felicidad, aquí empieza el 7mo capitulo de esta tan extraña historia que sale de mi loca cabeza. Y como ya se me acaba la libertad condicional que mejor que subir un capitulo antes de volver a clases.**_

 _ **Todavía sigo feliz por el hecho de que Ash alla llegado a la final de la liga Kalos pero nada de eso importa aquí.**_

 _ **Así que sepan disculpar las faltas ortográficas y alguna que otra incoherencia.**_

 _ **Aclaraciones: Tanto Gravity Falls como sus personajes no me pertenecen y esta es solo una simple historia hecha se un simple fan para fans.**_

 _ **Sin mas de que hablar, espero que lo disfruten, aquí va el capitulo.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 7: Una No Tan Buena Fiesta De Bienvenida**_

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la mañana, ya había amanecido hace unas 4 horas atrás, había una temperatura de aproximadamente 27 grados en esa mañana, pareciera ser que estuvieran en verano en lugar de invierno pero eso no incomodaba en lo absoluto al joven Pines, quien de hecho se encontraba sumamente tranquillo y con los ojos cerrados, apoyado en el respaldar de la silla sin preocupación alguna, sintiendo las auras, estados emociónales y esencias de vida de las personas y animales que se encontraban cerca de su casa mientras Mabel, Stan y Ford los cuales se estaban sentados a un lado suyo, se encontraban sumamente avergonzados, la razón? Un simple mal entendido que sucedió en la mañana.

-Entonces ustedes – Stan se encontraba algo avergonzado por la palabra que iba a decir – no estaban Mmm… como decirlo… - Stan largo un suspiro -fabricando bebés – A Mabel se le subieron los colores al rostro ante lo dicho por su tío - ¡CLARO QUE NO! – le grito sumamente avergonzada, Dipper solo se reía ante el malentendido que causaron esa mañana, si tan solo hubieran sido mas silenciosos. – Mira tío Stan, te explicare que paso y así ya no molestas mas, ¿Entendiste? – Pregunto Dipper con su típica sonrisa la cual reflejaba burla hacia los demás. – Esta bien – respondió sin más.

-Pero antes, ¿Qué fue lo que escucharon ustedes? – preguntó.

-Pues...

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **En el pasillo que daba a la habitación de los gemelos se encontraban caminando Stan y Ford los cuales se dirigían a la cocina, hablaban tranquilamente hasta que un sonido extraño o mas bien una conversación se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de sus sobrino.**_

 _ **-Mabel estas segura de que quieres hacer esto – se podía oír la voz de Dipper. – Pues es la primera vez que hago esto con alguien mas – continuo hablando. Stan y Ford se quedaron estáticos en su lugar y se acercaron sigilosamente hacia la puerta y se dispusieron a oír lo que pasaba.**_

 _ **Se podía oír una risita de Mabel – Descuida Dippy, también seria mi primera vez además ya me quite la ropa – a Ford y Stan se le agrandaron los ojos ante lo dicho.**_

 _ **-Bien Mabel – hablaba Dipper – acomódate bien porque aquí voy – aviso, se podía escuchar algo nervioso.**_

 _ **-Estoy lista – le aseguro Mabel. Ford se encontraba sumamente nervioso por lo que estaba escuchando y Stan… simplemente estaba con el oído pegado a la puerta esperando a que sus sobrinos no pasaran a mayores.**_

 _ **-Espera Dipper – Mabel se escuchaba algo nerviosa – no tienes protección por si acaso. – Por el momento no, pero descuida – se escucho responder a Dipper. – Bien aquí voy.**_

 _ **Se podía escuchar un grito de dolor por parte de Mabel, Stan estaba asombrado ante lo que escuchaba y Ford simplemente…**_

 _ **-Ford, Reacciona hermano – lo sacudía Stan en un torpe intento de despertarlo – cielos, perdí a Ford – solo lo apoyo en el suelo y seguía tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.**_

 _ **-¡DIPPER DUELE Y MUCHO! – seguía gritando Mabel al otro lado de la puerta – por favor sácalo – suplicó – Esta bien – se escucho a Dipper hablar apresuradamente y segundos después solo se podía oír la agitada respiración de Mabel.**_

 _ **\- Bien Mabel, aquí voy de nuevo – avisó nuevamente – esta bien – respondió ella.**_

 _ **Stan antes de seguir escuchando a ese par arrastró a Ford escaleras abajo hacia la cocina, lo acomodo en una silla, se dirigió hacia la preciada cafetera y comenzó a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.**_

 _ ***Fin del Flashback.**_

Dipper solo se reía ante la tan extraña suposición que tenían sus tíos.

-Valla seis dedos, no sabia que eras tan sensible a ese tipo de situaciones – se burlo Dipper y Ford se limitó a sonrojarse mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Miren lo que en realidad paso fue…

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **Eran las 8 de la mañana, en la habitación de los gemelos estos se hallaban sumamente dormidos a excepción de Mabel quien acababa de despertar, Dipper se hallaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que sintió como alguien le saltaba encima de su estómago, despertó abruptamente y allí la vio saltando encima de el para despertarlo, antes de que Mabel le siguiera saltando encima, Dipper alzo su brazo he hizo como si estuviese sosteniendo algo entre manos, Mabel fue cubierta con un color dorado sin la capacidad de moverse a su voluntad y fue regresara a su cama nuevamente, esta simplemente hincho sus mejillas ante el acto de su novio quien sin darle importancia siguió durmiendo sin complicaciones.**_

 _ **-Vamos Dippy levántate, ya no tengo sueño – le dijo Mabel un poco enojada. Dipper solo se limitó a suspirar – Esta bien – respondió.**_

 _ **-Bien Dippy, ahora quiero que hagamos algo – decía ella mientras una sonrisa se posaba en su rostro. -¿Qué quieres hacer Mabel? – le pregunto algo extrañado. -pues… tu puedes crear ropa ¿Verdad? – preguntó Mabel, Dipper solo asintió – entonces me puedes crear un vestido para tu fiesta de esta tarde. – Claro – asintió. – primero Mabel, quítate la ropa.**_

 _ **-Acaso… quieres… que este desnuda – pregunto algo avergonzada.**_

 _ **-Por el momento no – respondió sin mas, Mabel solo se sonrojo mas de lo que estaba – quédate en ropa interior, después de todo, no te pones ropa encima de otra verdad. – Mabel acepto y empezó a quitarse la ropa de dormir que tenia puesta.**_

 _ **-Pero Mabel, ¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?, después de todo es la primera vez que hago esto con alguien mas – Mabel soltó una risita y asintió – descuida Dippy también seria mi primera vez, además ya me quite la ropa – Mabel se encontraba algo nerviosa, nunca se había expuesto así a algún hombre. Dipper simplemente la observaba de pies a cabeza, sin dudas era la cosa mas hermosa que había visto en su vida. – Bien Mabel – dijo Dipper algo nervioso – acomódate bien porque aquí voy.**_

 _ **-Esta bien – aseguro ella, Dipper comenzó a concentrarse pero un llamado de Mabel lo interrumpió – espera Dippy, ¿No tienes protección por si acaso? – pregunto algo nerviosa.**_

 _ **-Por el momento no, pero descuida – respondió – Bien aquí voy.**_

 _ **Dipper se concentro, pero no lo suficiente, segundos después, un vestido apareció en Mabel pero el problema, le quedaba un poco por no decir demasiado chico, Mabel soltó un grito de dolor ante lo apretado que este estaba.**_

 _ **-¡DIPPER DUELE Y MUCHO! – grito – por favor, sácalo – suplicó.**_

 _ **-Esta bien – dijo apresuradamente Dipper quien con una ademan de su mano el vestido desapareció. Mabel respiraba agitadamente, pues ese vestido si que estaba apretado.**_

 _ **-Bien Mabel aquí voy de nuevo – le aviso – esta bien – respondió ella algo insegura.**_

 _ **Empezó a concentrarse en el cuerpo semidesnudo de Mabel cosa que no ayudaba mucho ya que le hacia perder un poco la concentración, empezó a imaginar un vestido perfecto para ella y al tenerlo en mente solo basto un chasqueó de sus dedos para hacerlo aparecer en ella, Un vestido de encajé azul con una cinta negra en la cintura se hizo presente en ella, también unos zapatos con tacones y para finalizar una banda negra se hizo presente en su cabeza.**_

 _ **-Ahora si – Dipper se encontraba satisfecho.**_

 _ **-¡GRACIAS! ¡ ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! -Mabel se lanzo encima de Dipper y unió sus labios con los suyos, al terminar se separaron algo sonrojados y se miraron directamente a los ojos.**_

 _ ***Fin Del Flashback***_

-Y eso fue lo que paso – termino de explicar Dipper – a todo esto, ¿A donde se fueron los otros dos? – preguntó.

-Se fueron a comprar cosas para el cumpleaños de Tyler, fue lo que dijeron – Le respondió Ford pensativo.

-En que estas pensando Ford-Sito.

-No, en nada Dipper – respondió.

-Que te parece si observó un poco – largo una risa, todo a su alrededor paso a ser blanco y negro, el cuerpo de Dipper el cual se hallaba recostado en la silla se convirtió en piedra, su "Espíritu" salió de su cuerpo y se paro frente a Ford.

-¿Listo Ford? – pregunto burlonamente.

-Alto Dipper sabes bien las reglas y además no puedes entrar a mi cabeza hasta que nos demos la mano y estemos de acuerdo, además recuerda que tengo una placa de metal en mi cabeza. - le respondió Ford mientras golpeaba un costado de su cabeza y esta hacia un sonido metálico.

-¿Reglas?, eso es para tontos y lo de tu placa en la cabeza, eso puede arreglarse – Ford se encontraba confiado, Dipper se lanzo hacia el, Mabel y Stan se encontraban algo preocupados por sus hermanos, Sin embargo Ford nunca espero el golpe en la cara que le dio Dipper dejándolo algo aturdido, Dipper aprovechó el momento y entro a su cuerpo, el grito de Ford probablemente fue escuchado por toda la cuadra.

-Oh tío Ford, descuida no entrare a tus recuerdos solo porque respeto la privacidad de los demás – hablo Dipper en el cuerpo de Ford – solo te controlare un ratito ya sabes, para divertirnos – Dipper comenzó a jugar con el cuerpo de Ford, hacia bailes ridículos y payasadas alrededor de su tío y novia los cuales solo se reían. – Oh Di soy un estúpido - le sugirió Stan el cual trataba de contener la risa, Dipper imitó la voz de Ford y hablo – Hola mi nombre es Stanford Pines y soy un idiota que se la pasa encerrado en su sótano las 24 horas del día investigando ridiculeces que no traen dinero a mi familia – Stan solo estallo en carcajadas ante lo dicho y Mabel se encontraba riendo sosteniéndose el estomago tratando de aguantar la risa. Luego de unos minutos de diversión, ya aburrido salió de su cuerpo y volvió al suyo, Ford al tener de nuevo el control de su cuerpo daba bocanadas de aire para poder recuperar el aliento ante la tan atrevida acción de su sobrino.

-Porqué hiciste eso, acaso estas loco – le reprendió Ford algo aturdido mientras sobaba un poco su mejilla izquierda adolorida por el golpe.

-Oh vamos Ford – Dipper se rio un poco - solo era un momento de diversión.

-Como demonios hiciste para entrar a mi cuerpo – el enfadó en Ford era evidente – sabes lo horrible que se sintió, tan maligna es tu presencia.

-Oh claro que si Stanford, después de todo soy un demonio, que esperabas ¿Qué fuera un hada? – pregunto Dipper con un semblante de aburrimiento.

-No pero…

-Pero – le siguió Dipper. -No nada olvídalo – Finalizó Ford. -Esta bien.

* * *

La tarde había caído y el sol empezaba a perderse poco a poco en el cielo, eran las 7:29 de la tarde y aun hacia un poco de calor, la fiesta de cumpleaños y bienvenida estaba apunto de comenzar, Mabel llevaba puesto el vestido de encaje azul que le creo Dipper y este último solo llevaba un simple traje formal al igual que Stan y Ford, Dipper se encontraba pensativo pues había algo que lo tenia un poco confuso.

-Mabel – la llamo Dipper – si Dippy, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto.

-Hay una cosa que me tiene un poco intrigado.

-¿Qué es Dippy? – pregunto.

-No se supones que debes estar yendo a clases – dijo Dipper algo confundido.

-Oh vamos Dippy, estamos en vacaciones de invierno, si no porque crees que estaba en casa de Stan.

-Tiene sentido – dijo sin mas – a todo esto, ¿Cuándo volverás a clases? -preguntó.

-Pues… mañana – le respondió Mabel suspirando – después de todo hoy es domingo así que adiós mini vacaciones.

-No te preocupes, mañana iré contigo – le aseguro Dipper, Mabel solo lo abrazo felizmente.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar poco a poco, Dipper se encontraba en su habitación tranquilo sin preocupaciones, sentía las esencias y elementos de las personas que entraban al patio trasero de su casa, donde todo había sido decorado (Sobre todo por Mabel), había 10 mesas en el patio cada una con 4 sillas, una bola disco estaba colgando en el medio dando a entender que esa seria la pista de baile, una mesa larga en la que había todo tipo de bocadillo y bebidas y aun costado había un Sistema de sonido con dos enormes parlantes en los cuales había un micrófono conectado. Unos minutos después todos los invitados llegaron y cada uno tomo asiento con sus respectivas familias, Marcus Pines se acerco al micrófono y lo golpeo un poco llamando la atención de todos quienes al escuchar el sonido quedaron completamente en silencio esperando a que Marcus hablara.

Mabel, Stan, Ford y la señora Elise Pines se encontraban sentados en la unica mesa larga con 10 sillas que allí había.

Marcus se dispuso a hablar – Bienvenidos a todos a esta noche de fiesta que celebráremos por el cumpleaños de nuestro hijo Tyler, el cual aprecera en unos minutos y también pero no menos importante, dare otra noticia pero sera para un poco mas tarde así que muchas gracias a todos por asistir – termino de hablar y las personas aplaudieron un poco ante lo dicho.

-Ya llega Tyler -Grito la señora Pines, las luces y los equipos fueron completamente apagados, no se podia observar nada debido a la oscuridad, la puerta que daba al inmenso patio trasero se abrió y entro un joven de recién cumplidos 17 años de edad, tenia el cabello de color completamente negro, sus ojos eran de un color azul y su tono de piel era algo pálida pero eso no evitaba el hecho de que era algo musculoso y por su forma de caminar y facciones del rostro se notaba a lenguas que era engreído y venía acompañado de dos amigos.

-¡SORPRESA! Gritaron casi todos los presentes mientras las luces se encendían, a excepción del típico trio de Pines, casi todos los presentes se levantaron a saludarlo, luego de terminar Tyler tomo asiento junto a Mabel la cual solo se incomodo ante la mirada que le dio esté y sus otro par de amigos.

Elise Se encontraba sumamente feliz – Sabes Tyler, Mabel decoro este lugar solo para ti, no es cierto querida – Mabel comenzaba a enojarse después de todo ella no lo había hecho para el sino para su novio, antes de que Elise pudiera oír la respuesta de su hija, Marcus tomo nuevamente el micrófono, la gente lo observó nuevamente esperando a que este de la segunda noticia que había dicho.

-Y eso no es todo, también les quería informar de algo maravilloso que paso ayer por la tarde – la gente se hallaba intrigada observándolo fijamente – Mi hijo… Roderick apareció nuevamente – al terminar sus palabras Dipper apareció por la puerta con su típica sonrisa observando a todos los presentes, la mayoría se encontraban en shock al verlo nuevamente, algunos salieron corriendo a abrasarlo cosa que molesto un poco al joven Pines pero a otros simplemente les daba igual sobretodo a Tyler Y al padre de Elise quien siempre había detestado al chico. Luego de que algunos lo saludaran, tomo asiento al otro lado de Mabel quien solo le sonrió, Dipper solo devolvió la sonrisa y comenzaron a conversar cosa que molesto mucho a Tyler.

-Oye Ty – le llamo uno de sus amigos – nunca nos habías dicho que tenias un hermano.

-Simplemente, no le daba importancia después de todo, ni que fuera mejor que yo – le susurro.

La fiesta comenzó sin contratiempos, la pista de baile empezó a llenarse rápidamente, Dipper se encontraba relajado observando a los demás, pero, su paz fue interrumpida cuando sintió como alguien lo jalaba de su asiento, era Mabel la cual lo llevaba a la pista de baile, al llegar se sonrojaron un poco, Dipper tendió su mano, Mabel la tomo entre la suya y comenzaron a bailar. Estuvieron bailando por una hora y tanto, Dipper le dijo a Mabel que necesitaba ir al baño y que volvería lo mas rápido que pudiese.

Mabel se encontraba sola esperando a su novio pero, sintió como alguien la tomaba de su cintura, al ver observó como Tyler la llevo forzadamente a la pista de baile.

-Que quieres – le dijo enojada.

-Solo un baile y también un besito, que te parece – le dijo.

-¡NI EN SUEÑOS, ADEMÁS TENGO NOVIO! -todos los que estaba a su alrededor voltearon y los observaron. Stan y Ford se hallaban suplicando esperando a que Dipper tardara en regresar.

-Vamos nena, ni que tu novio fuera alguien especial – acto seguido unió sus labios con los de ella. La gente a su alrededor comenzaron a aplaudir, la señora Pines se encontraba radiante de Felicidad, Mabel se separo rápidamente de del pero, ya era tarde, todo alrededor de ellos comenzó a tonarse en blanco, gris y negro. Dipper se hallaba cabizbajo cubierto con una intensa aura roja, el ambiente se puso pesado y todos se encontraba sumamente asustado. Dipper se acercó lentamente hasta Tyler.

-Como… - Dipper susurraba – Como te has atrevido… - la voz de Dipper cambio abruptamente, como si de una bestia se tratase. – ¡A BESAR A MI NOVIA! – ante tal grito todos los presentes tuvieron que tapar sus oídos. - ¡TE MATARÉ! – Acto seguido se lanzo encima de el y comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad, Marcus y su cuñado corrieron hacia ellos para intentar separarlos pero ante un ademan de Dipper ambos fueron lanzados violentamente contra la casa. Todos se encontraba aterrorizados ante la masacré que estaban viendo, los amigos de Tyler se lanzaron en dirección de Dipper quien sostenía del cuello a un golpeado Tyler, este al percatarse de esto, solo lo arrojó al suelo y poso su vista en los otros dos, ambos lanzaron un golpe en dirección al rostro de Dipper pero este lo detuvo con una sola mano. El par fue cubierto con un brillo rojizo, comenzaron a elevarse del suelo y antes de poder gritar, fueron estampado fuertemente contra el suelo, todos los que se encontraba en estado de shock pudieron oír el sonido de los huesos quebrarse, Mabel corrió en dirección a Dipper, Stan le gritaba en un vano intento de que se detuviese, al llegar donde se encontraba Dipper salto hacia el y lo abrazo por la espalda. – Por favor Dippy – suplicaba – détente – Dipper soltó un largo suspiro y finalmente toda el aura roja que lo cubría comenzó a disiparse, todo a su alrededor recuperaba su color original – Descuida Mabel, arreglare esto – le dijo Dipper mientras le daba un beso en su frente – elevo su mano en dirección a su casa y levanto a su padre y abuelo los cuales se encontraban sumamente adoloridos y con su otra mano elevó a los otros dos amigos y también mismo Tyler. Un aura dorada cubrió a los 5 y estos comenzaron a sanar, como si nada de esto hubiese pasado. Dipper observo a su alrededor, Todo se encontraba en ruinas la pared de la casa se hallaba completamente destruida y algunas mesas con comida se hallaba desparramada por el suelo. Murmuro unas palabras en un idioma extraño y al finalizar con sus manos golpeo el suelo fuertemente y todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar marcha atrás, la pared de la casa comenzó a reconstruirse pieza por pieza y todo lo desparramado volvió a su posición original, casi todos se calmaron ante lo ocurrido, algunos ni siquiera se acercaban al joven Pines por el temor que ahora les daba,

-Escucha bien Tyler – le dirigió la mirada Dipper, todos se encontraban observándolo fijamente – Como te vuelvas a acercar a mi novia juro por Bill que no la volverás a contar – le dijo amenazadoramente – Y para asegurarme de que te quedó en claro – elevo su mano a la altura de su cara y con una fuerte sacudida de parte de esta, un par de dientes de Tyler fueron arrancados violentamente de su boca, la sangre no se hizo esperar, esta salía a chorros por su boca por donde faltaban algunos dientes – me quedare con estos – Dipper solo los guardo en el bolsillo delantero de su traje, Stan al ver la escena corrió al baño a vomitar y los demás que de por si ya le tenían miedo a Dipper ahora estaban horrorizados.

Todos ahora sabían de su relación con Mabel, mas no le importaba, después de todo quien quiera criticarle no saldría bien parado.

-Dipper, pero que te paso en estos años – suspiro el Marcus.

-Escúchame bien niño – llego abruptamente su "Abuelo" – que te quede bien en claro que no me agradas y menos ahora, tu y tu hermana me dan asco – los presentes observaban la discusión, Dipper solo se rio – Sera mejor que disfrutes esta noche viejo, después de todo esta será la ultima noche que vivirás. – Dipper solo observaba su reloj – Acaso es una amenaza enano.

-Pues digamos que morirás de un ataque al corazón en… veamos son las 8:52, en 8 minutos morirás así que yo que tu voy al hospital – Dipper solo se retiro y se fue junto con su tío (pues Stan a un seguía en el baño) y su novia la cual solo le sonrió.

-Dipper es cierto eso que morirá en 8 minutos – pregunto Ford.

\- Dije 8 minutos jaja que tonto soy, eran 2 – le respondió algo feliz

Antes de que Ford pudiera preguntarle algo mas los tres observaban a el hombre mayor, el cual comenzaba a respirar pesadamente, se llevaba su mano al pecho tratando de calmar el dolor y antes de que pudiese reaccionar se desplomó en el suelo ante la vista de todos, minutos después la ambulancia llego, Elise se encontraba llorando al lado de la camilla en la que llevaba a su padre y Marcus solo la consolaba. Dipper paso entre la multitud y solo dijo dos simples palabras que asusto de muerte a todos los que habían escuchado su discusión.

-Buenas Noches.

 _ **Continuará …**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **Y aquí por fin termina el séptimo capitulo de esta extraña historia como pueden leer Dipper esta algo… loquito :v pero todos así lo queremos. La verdad es que ya alcanzamos mas de las 600 leídas lo cual de todo corazón agradezco mucho, pues la verdad no pensé que esta historia llegaría a tanto. Hasta el momento este es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho, pues hoy me encontraba completamente inspirado, pues al igual que a Mabel mañana se me terminan las vacaciones y vuelvo de nuevo a la escuela, solo me dieron libertad condicional por dos semanas las cuales se pasaron volando.**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir si llegaste a leer hasta aquí abajo, pues felicidades te mereces un pase para el colectivo de mi país y si piensas que es un premio muy chafa o rata como aquí le decimos pues estas equivocado mi amigo, sabes lo caro que sale el bondi en mi país, por que creen que me gusta correr y caminar :v**_

 _ **Sin mas no vemos, hasta la próxima y si se les da la gana pueden dejar sus opiniones.**_

 _ **Nos vemos luego.**_


	8. El Aprendiz De Bill Cap 8

_**Bienvenidos de vuelta señores, señoras, jóvenes y otras cosas a este nuevo pero no tan emocionante capitulo de esta historia, me he tardado mas de un mes en actualizar pero la respuesta del porque están al final.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que leen y siguen esta historia y como dijo una personita en los reviews, el no continuar esta historia seria un maldito crimen :v gracias a ti también dikr por motivarme a seguir esta cosa, sin mas aquí va.**_

 _ **Aclaración: Gravity Falls y sus personajes no me pertenecen esta es una extraña historia hecha de una persona para otras personas**_

 _ **Perdón el tan corto capitulo y una que otra incoherencia o falta ortográfica**_

* * *

 _ **El comienzo de las clases**_

* * *

Luego de una aterradora experiencia para aquellos que estuvieron presentes en la fiesta de cumpleaños y "bienvenida", la noche paso rápidamente, el sol salía lentamente pero aun había un poco de oscuridad, en el cuarto de los "Gemelos" el sonido de el reloj despertador comenzó a sonar fuertemente, Dipper quien se encontraba meditando en el aire cruzado de piernas y los ojos cerrados largo un pesado suspiro, había estado toda la noche hablando consigo mismo reprendiéndose por no haber estado en calma ante los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, abrió lentamente sus ojos, vio como Mabel dormía, a pesar del fuerte ruido que largaba el reloj esta ni se inmutaba, valla que tenia el sueño pesado, pero no podía culparla después de todo se había acostado como a las 2 de la mañana, poso su vista en el pequeño pero potente reloj y observó la hora, 6 am, descendió hacia el suelo, comenzó a estirar cada parte de tu cuerpo, se acercó lentamente hacia Mabel y comenzó a sacudirla un poco para que se levantara. Mabel solo largaba alguno que otro gruñido, segundos después comenzó a abrir pesadamente sus ojos, a cada segundo los abría de golpe pero automáticamente estos volvían a cerrarse, Dipper sonreía un poco ante el acto de su novia, le dio un beso en su frente y se dirigió hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno, a Mabel se le poso una sonrisa en su cansado rostro al oír la puerta de la habitación cerrarse lentamente, el tenia un lado tierno que aunque no lo demostraría ante los demás esa faceta de el seguiría estando solo con su novia. Al bajar encendió las luces de la casa para tener mas comodidad, mientras preparaba el desayuno comenzó a pensar en su vida, ahora todos sabían que su hermana era su pareja, pero no le importaba, después de todo pobre de aquel idiota que se le ocurra opinar cosas equivocadas de ellos y sobre todo de su hermana, si a alguien se le ocurriera tocarle un simple cabello eh incluso hacer llorar a su hermana, lo lamentaría, el era celoso pero mas que celos era miedo… miedo de perderla para siempre. Mientras preparaba el desayuno tranquilamente una vocecita en su cabeza comenzó a llamarlo – Valla, valla, parece ser que el pequeño pino esta creciendo – esa vocecita le hablaba con un poco de burla - ¡¿Qué quieres Bill?! – pregunto Dipper calmadamente mientras colocaba un par de panes en la tostadora -¡Oh vamos Dipper solo quería saber como estabas y esas cosas! – respondió la voz mental de Bill - ¡Sabes, Creo que es aburrido hablarte desde aquí! – cuando Dipper estaba apunto de responder un brillo Naranja amarillento se hizo presente en el centro de su frente, cerro los ojos y de un segundo a otro un pequeño triangulo amarillo de no mas de 20 cm apareció ante él, sin dudas era Bill, Dipper se extraño un poco al verlo y sin mas lo saludo.

-¡Valla pino a pasado tiempo! – saludo Bill mientras estrechaba la mano de Dipper.

-¡Ya lo creo! – respondió de forma desinteresada Dipper mientras esperaba a que los panes se terminaran de tostar.

-¡Y esa actitud niño! – reclamo un poco enojado Bill mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-¡La herede de ti, así que no te quejes – volvió responder.

-¡Mmm tiene sentido – Bill solo se cruzo de brazos y largo una risa. -¡Valla que te excediste un poco anoche eh… por poco y matas a todos!.

Dipper puso una sonrisa algo perturbadora - ¡Si verdad, el solo imaginar ver sus cuerpos carbonizados y otros clamándome piedad me causaría una enorme alegría y una gran paz.

Bill largo una gran carcajada ante lo dicho por su alumno - ¡Veo que has cambiado mucho pino, he incluso ahora tienes dueño!

-¡¿A que te refieres?! – preguntó algo extrañado. - ¡Oh vamos Dipper, sabes bien de lo que hablo, solo tu hermana es capas de calmar tu fuerza interior, tal parece que la bestia tiene un domador! – Bill solo giraba alrededor de Dipper mientras se burlaba de este. -¡Aunque me sigue sorprendiendo que la elegida sea tu hermana gemela pero como he dicho antes, yo no soy nadie para juzgar lo que ustedes hagan, después de todo ya están esas estúpidas criaturas llamadas humanos, como los odio!.

Dipper soltó un suspiro -¡Te comprendo enormemente, si de por mi fuera los dejaría morir a manos de el otro idiota pero, mi novia esta aquí y no quiero que nada malo le pase!

-¡Entonces respóndeme algo Pino ¿Tienes pensado reproducirte con ella? – la pregunta de su mentor lo tomo por sorpresa, los colores se le subieron a el rostro al imaginar a un mini Dipper o una mini Mabel yendo de un lado para otro, pero la pregunta que Mabel dijo el otro día se había hecho presente en su mente, ella quería tener hijos con el, él también lo quería aunque no tan pronto, después de todo que mejor que enseñarle a su o sus descendientes el arte de la magia y otras cosas en caso de que el no pudiera ganar la batalla contra Regnarth, tenia miedo mas no lo demostraría ante los demás, estaba preocupado sobre todo por lo que pudiera pasarle a su novia en caso de que el dejase de existir.

Sacando todo su coraje y valor respondió – ¡Si, tratare de que sea lo antes posible, tratare de dejar decencia en caso de que algo me pase, a lo menos el o ella podrá defender a Mabel en un futuro incierto, en caso de que la cosas se pongan difíciles intentare algo sumamente peligroso que podría destruir la barrera espacio/tiempo! – se encontraba totalmente serio, no había dudas en lo que decía, había mucha seguridad en sus palabras las cuales estaría dispuesto a cumplir.

Bill abrió su único ojo mas grande de lo normal - ¡Espera no te refieres a…!

-¡Si! – fue lo único que respondió Dipper.

Su conversación fue interrumpida al escuchar como unos paso se acercaban a la cocina, Bill entro nuevamente en Dipper, el sonido de los pasos se detuvieron, Dipper observo como Marcus entraba algo dormido hacia la cocina, se dirigió hacia la despensa y saco un tarro de café, azúcar y una taza. Dipper solo lo observaba detenidamente, su aura se encontraba algo inestable, lucia cansado y tenia ojeras.

-¡¿Cómo amaneciste Dipper?! – le pregunto Marcus mientras tomaba asiento.

-¡Por ahora bien Sr Pines! – respondió Dipper mientras seguía preparando el desayuno.

Dipper termino de preparar el desayuno y se dirigió hacia la habitación donde descansaba su hermana, Marcus solo se limitaba a ver como su hijo subía escaleras arriba con el desayuno, estaba un poco estresado y como no, si el hecho de saber de que tu hijo desaparecido no solo tiene poderes sobre naturales, sino que también tiene una relación amorosa con su propia hermana mas no le recriminaría ni juzgaría, tenia miedo, y mas de su propio hijo pues no quería acabar como su suegro, a 2 metros bajo tierra.

Dipper estaba entrando en la habitación mientras dejaba la bandeja con el desayuno en la mesita de noche se propuso a preparar la ropa de su hermana, tras concentrarse un poco comenzó a cantar unas letras de una canción.

- _ **¡Seguiré caminando por la vida, sin volver la vista atrás, nunca dejé una partida, lucho siempre hasta el final!**_ – seguía cantando tranquilamente sin notar que su novia se despertaba poco a poco.

-¡Buenos Días Dippy, ¿Cómo dormiste? ¡- saludo y pregunto Mabel a la vez.

-¡Buenos días Mabel! – Le respondió - ¡Y por si te lo preguntas solo recuerda que no necesito dormir en lo absoluto! – le respondió con una sonrisa en su cara.

Mabel le devolvió la sonrisa -¿Qué hora es? – pregunto con algo de sueño.

-¡Pues si el relojito no esta mal, son las 6:22, aun quedan 20 minutos, así que desayuna tranquilamente que yo preparo tu ropa! – al terminar de explicar comenzó a crear algo de ropa escolar tanto para el como para su novia, Mabel agradeció por el desayuno el cual solo era un simple café con tostadas y mermelada de fresas. Al terminar ambos se vistieron y se dirigieron a la parada de autobuses, Tyler no iría con ellos pues ese día debía de visitar el dentista para examinar sus partes faltantes, cuando el autobús llego Mabel entro tomada de la mano con Dipper, la mayoría no lo reconocieron pero no faltaban los rumores del nuevo novio de Mabel cosa que comenzó a molestarla un poco. Al bajar del autobús se dirigieron a la entrada de la secundaria, se observaron entre si mientras se preparaban para el pesado día que ambos tendrían.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Y aquí termina este capítulo el cual a mi punto de vista es mas corto que los demás… pero ya voy a continuarlo con una parte mas larga, se que ha pasado un mes desde que no he subido nada y eso se debe a un simple motivo el cual ya muchos conocen, y si no lo adivinaron la respuesta es muy sencilla… la escuela, todo agosto estuve lleno de pruebas y trabajos prácticos los cuales milagrosamente evite que me dieran entre medio de los ojos ya que pude aprobarlos a todos pero y recalco que, todavía tengo trabajos que entregar y hacer, después de todo estar en 5 año de secundaria no es tan fácil como parece y pues nada mas que decir excepto adiós y gracias a los que tienen una ENORME PACIENCIA para leer esta historia, por fin después de un mes pude volver a ingresar a esta tan querida pagina para mi, se vienen futuros capítulos de entrenamientos en los cuales narrare como serán las batallas y así ustedes me ayuden a mejorar en lo que esta haciendo, escribiendo o narrando mal para que no sea de su desagrado, sin mas que decir ahora (esto se esta volviendo muy cliché xD) hasta luego y no vemos en otro momento.**_


End file.
